Sonischool
by Fiona Alexis Dowel
Summary: Tails has come out of the closet to his family, which results in him being sent to live in a town far away from Station Square. He just hopes to make friends in his new life, but love can happen in strange places. Enjoy! Takes place in an Alt. Universe.
1. I'm Just like everbody else,right?

June-17-5366

Dear Diary.

As you know, my name is Miles Prower, though I usually go by Tails.

I finally did it, I told them my darkest secret. They didn't take it well, which isn't surprising considering how most people view people like me. I don't get it though, it's not like I'm a pedophile or anything. So why do people make me out to be so disgusting? I mean, what is so wrong with loving another man?

My now ex-boyfriend Shaun didn't see eye to eye with me though. When I told my parents about us, he accused me of tricking him into it. He claims that he is just like everybody else. Normal, not a freak. I thought that I was normal, too. Maybe I was wrong? Maybe I just misunderstood the feelings I got from our friendship as being something more than simple brotherly love?

NO! There is no doubt about it, I loved him. I loved him more than words can possibly express. Yet, I had to let him go. All that happiness wrenched away from me because I was tired of hiding who I am from somebody whose job relies on living up to the public's expectations. I am sorry that I ever told my dad. My life wasn't perfect, but at least it was better than it is now.

I am leaving tonight with just my clothes and the bare essentials. My dad has at least agreed to pay the rent on an apartment as long as I get an after-school job to cover my food and other stuff.

Well, I have to go, so I am signing off for now. Tails


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One (continued)

I put the diary down, tired of rereading the same entry and not in the mood to write anything else down.

It's kinda useless to read a passage a few days old when I have a busy day ahead of me, anyway. First up, I have got to get to school, and make it through the day without even a slip-up. Then I have to get a job. Good thing that I already have an interview lined up for me at Burger Haus.

My apartment isn't too bad, but at the same time, it's just awkward feeling sometimes. I am used to rooms being as big as two of my apartments, and now I have an to fit an entire house of stuff in such a small area.

But the thing that worries me the most is, well, how will people react to me? I mean, I don't really plan to change how I act. But at the same time, I don't want to attract any unwanted attention. Maybe it would be best for me to act like the regular kids, at least until I make some friends? But I honestly have no clue how to act straight, and I would probably alienate friends if they found out I wasn't who I pretended to be. But I might not make any if I just be who I am. Jeez! I hate debating like this with myself! Why can't life be simple?

Anyway, I stand up and put the diary away and clean myself up, tears streaming down my face because of how sad I still am. I mean, just by admitting who I really am to my folks, I screwed up my whole life! I thought that they would congratulate me on finding love so early. Instead, my dad wanted to send me to get help. That is until my ex-boyfriend Shaun told his parents that I forced him to date me, that I threatened to harm him or blackmail him if he didn't at least pretend to love me. Ridiculous! Why would I ever do such things to someone I love, especially the guy that I thought I'd spend my entire life with?

Sometime later, I am dressed and walking to the bus stop, still crying and carrying my schoolbooks. I keep my face pointed down at the ground to try to hide the fact that I am crying. I mean, guys aren't supposed to be emotional. At least that's what I have always heard. Then again, I also heard guys aren't supposed to love each other they way I loved Shaun and thought that he loved me.

After sometime, I bump into something and find myself on the ground. I look up and see a Cobalt hedgehog standing there offering his hand to me.

"Sorry sir." I say as get up, refusing to take his hand.

"It's alright little buddy, I can see that you've got something on your mind." he says as he smiles at me.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm still sorry though Mr?" I say as I dust myself off.

"The name's Sonikku, but you can call me Sonic. What's your name, little buddy?" he says as he picks my books up.

"Tails. Thank you, Sonic!" I say as he hands me my books.

"Such a bright smile! Hey man, would you like to hang out after school?" he says rapidly.

"I would love to, but I have to go for a job interview afterward. Maybe some other day?" I say as we walk to the bus stop.

"Depends, I have to make a quick run by work today. The boss told me to come in to meet the new employee that he plans on hiring. Said he's doing it as a favor for an old friend. Where's your interview? Maybe my Uncle Chuck could give you a lift." he says as he smiles a friendly smile.

"I believe it's called Burger Haus." I say as we round the corner just a few yards away from the bus stop.

"Really? Which one?" Sonic says as his smile turns into a curious grin.

"I believe it's the one on Emerald Avenue." I say after a moment.

"Well then, welcome aboard, little buddy!" he says as he gives me a pat on the back.

"Wait, so you mean that?" I start to say, before he interrupts with "That I work at the store you're going to be interviewed at today? Yep. And get this, I know for a fact that you will get hired because you are the only one being interviewed today and the boss only calls me in for interviews in which he has already made his mind up about. After today, I will be your trainer. But don't expect me to play favorites since we're friends." he says as we join the others waiting for the bus.

"Friends?" I say after a moment.

"Yeah, even though we just met a little while ago, I get the feeling that you would make a great friend. I also can tell that you need one. So, what do you say, little buddy? Friends?" he says as he extends his hand for a handshake.

"Yes!" I say as I shake his hand, perhaps a little over-enthusiastically.

"Relax, man! Anyway, the bus is here." he says as he rubs his hand.

"Sorry, Sonic." I say as I move towards the bus.

By the time we get on the bus, there is only one empty seat. We take it, with me sitting by the window and Sonic near the aisle. After a few minutes, Sonic breaks the relative silence by saying "I know this might sound weird, but could you please sit in my lap?"

"Okay, but why?" I say as I stand up and let him scoot over to the window.

"You'll see." he says as I sit down in his lap.

Almost right after that, the bus stops again and a red echidna and a black and red hedgehog get on the bus.

Someone near the back yells, "Hey look! It's the fags!"

"Shut up, Butch! They're the same as everyone else!" Sonic yells back to the bigot.

"Fine, it's your ass that they're probably after. Then again, with the way you stick up for them, you'd probably enjoy it!" Butch yells back to Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic." the red echidna says as he sits down beside us.

"No prob, Knuckles. I'd do the same for anybody." he says.

The black-and-red hedgehog sits right in Knuckles lap, and just kinda glares at me.

"Hey, who's the little foxboy in your lap? I thought that you and Amy were together?" he says after a minute.

I turn to look out the window, because the hedgehog's eyes seemed like they were staring into my soul.

I hear a sound like someone's trying to talk, when I realize that my tails were in Sonic's face.

"Sorry, Sonic!" I say as I jerk my tails out of his face.

"It's okay, man. Anyway, Shadow, his name is Tails. He's just a friend who agreed to sit like this so that you guys could sit down. And I am still with Amy. It's just that things have gotten complicated. So we're taking a small break. I am gonna talk with her in homeroom and see if we can get back together. Oh, and Tails? You might wanna clean those when we get to school, some of your fur went up my nose." he says almost immediately.

"Thanks, Sonic." I say, trying to hide my disgust at snot getting into my clean tail-fur.

"Sorry if I seem rude Tails, I just was trying to think of a way to not offend you if I was wrong about what I thought when I first saw you in Sonic's lap. Then again, I doubt he'd ever try guys. As for you, I am sorry if I offend you, but are you gay? I mean, you seem it even more than me or Knux. And I say that from both your body language and, well, your way of dressing." Shadow says after a moment.

"Uhh, well, you see." I say, trying to stall while I think up an answer.

"Don't worry, we don't care either way." Knuckles says as soon as I had gone quiet.

"Okay, I made a vow to try to be me if I made friends. Since it seems that I have, I will tell you guys. After all, it might help me out to at least have someone I can trust know." I say quickly, taking a moment after to catch my breath

"I am gay. But please don't tell anybody else! Last time anybody found out, I pretty much lost everything that I had." I say, as I start to cry again.

"Chill man. It's okay! You're among friends. You know, Tails. If you really are gay, then I might know a guy for you. Is it alright if I let him know about you?" Knuckles says as he puts his arms around Shadow's waist.

"I guess. If you guys think that it's a good idea." I say after a moment.

"Good! I just hope that I'm not making a mistake." Knuckles says, trying to say the last part quietly.

We just kinda go into an awkward silence for the rest of the ride to school. Once off the bus and in the large commons of the school, we start chatting again.

"Hey, Tails? I'm just a little curious, what homeroom teacher do you have?" Knuckles says after pulling out his schedule.

"Uh, Mrs. Vanilla Rabbit? Why?" I say as I read my own.

"Perfect! I'm gonna go talk to that friend right quick, I'll meet up with you guys in homeroom." Knuckles says as he gives Shadow a kiss and practically runs across the commons.

"Okay?" I say, just a little bit confused.

"You'll see." Shadow says as a smile creeps across his face.

"Alright. Hey Shadow, I just wanna ask. Sorry if it hurts, but how did your folks take it when you came out?" I say as we stand there talking.

"I never knew my parents. Instead I was raised by my god-father alongside his granddaughter. He died before I could tell him. Maria, his granddaughter, was perfectly okay with it, but she died, too. Same disease got the both of them. I wonder if Maria's cousin escaped the effects of the disease? Anyway, point is, it doesn't matter to me anymore." Shadow says as he lets a single tear escape his eye.

"Sorry man, sounds rough. I thought that I had it bad. My folks just disowned me and sent me to live here, half the world away from any family that I have." I say as we walk over to a drink machine.

"It's not that bad. And yours isn't either. Knuckles has the worst, at least in my opinion. He has no parents. You see, Knuckles was raised by his grandfather until the age of 6. His grandad passed away right on his birthday. He lost everything with the passing of his grandad. He was thrown out of his granddad's estate, without anything that he owned other than the clothes that he had happened to have on at that moment. He has a sort of brother and sister, but he only met them recently. He grew up on the streets of Angel Island, apart from most of his family. Tikal, his 'sister' and her husband Chaos Zero took him in for some time. Some time later, his sister and her husband asked him to leave as she was pregnant and they needed his room.

Truth is, he had found out, thanks to a certain friend that you will soon meet, about Knuckles being gay and didn't want to expose their kid to anything like that. They had plenty of extra rooms, but Chaos did not want his kid being exposed to it before he felt that the kid was ready.

Anyway, Knuckles and this friend became as brothers. They were inseparable. But they never were a couple, they just were brothers. Though it did cause quite a commotion when they hung out with each other, especially since they moved in together at one time. It got to the point where Knuckles was often being assaulted. One day I bumped into Knuckles as he was walking around waiting for his brother to get off of work, and we started talking.

I know it doesn't seem as bad, but imagine it from his point of view. He grew up without anybody. At least we had someone who we could have told, he didn't. When he finally did get someone, they tossed him aside almost immediately when they found out. Sorry if it seems like a kind of sloppy explanation, but I usually don't talk to people." Shadow says as we move to in front of the drink machines.

"It's okay. I'm really not used to talking to anybody other than my ex." I say, trying to keep a straight face as the tears try to well up as the memories of that day rush back.

"You alright there, little buddy?" I hear Sonic's voice say right behind me, causing me to jump into the air. In reflex, I spin my tails to keep me in the air.

"Whoa! How're you doing that?" I hear as I turn around to look at Sonic as I land.

"I really can't explain it. I was goofing off one day, just running about, when I slipped, and as I waited for my face to meet the ground, I realized that I was hovering. I learned how to control it soon afterward, but I still do it reflexively if I get surprised. Do you think I'm a freak?" I say as I look between Sonic and Shadow.

"Not at all. Sonic can run at, well, supersonic speeds, and he has shoes that adhere to almost any surface. I can unleash waves of energy and control time, to an extent, and change my form a little. I am still learning. I think Sonic might have similar abilities, but with all the school work and his controlling girlfriend, we don't get anytime to practice anymore." Shadow says, summoning a little bit of dark energy in his hand as if to prove his point.

"Does Knuckles have any special abilities?" I say, truly wondering what he might have. Especially considering that none of the other students gave any of our displays a second look.

"Let's see, he can glide, he can sense mystical energies, he can see and speak with spirits, and his fists can punch through almost anything." Shadow says as Sonic makes a show out of running up the wall. I, of course follow him with my eyes as he runs across the ceiling.

"Sonikku Harinezumi! You know the rules! No running on anything other than the ground when you are outside of the training course!" a tall black panther says, his eyes glowing as blue energy surrounds Sonic.

"Sorry, Principal Hawk. I was just showing my abilities to Tails. I won't do it again." Sonic says, in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"No, you will not, Mr. Harinezumi." the Principal says as he maneuvers Sonic close to the ground. Before he sets Sonic on the ground, a pair of metal shoes slide on over Sonic's shoes.

"I warned you last time that if you did it again, you'd have to wear the restriction shoes for a full month. If I find out that you have removed them for any other reason than taking a shower or going to bed, you will spend the rest of the year in detention." the Principal says in a angry tone.

"Y-yes sir." Sonic says as he is settled on the ground. The shoes look heavy, but Sonic still moves at a pretty fast walking speed.

As soon as he gets over to me, Sonic says, "I hate these things, they weigh a ton! How am I gonna explain this to my folks? Oh, and welcome to your first day at Knottbridge High."

"This is gonna be an interesting year for me, isn't it?" I say as the bell rings.

"Yep!" Sonic says as we all head for homeroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Sweet expectations.

Once inside the classroom, I take a seat with Sonic and Shadow in the back of the room. A pink hedgehog, who Sonic says is his girlfriend Amy, sits right beside him, and they are sitting in front of me. On my right is Shadow, to my left is an empty desk. "Where's Knuckles?" I say as I look around the room.

Almost as soon as I finished saying that, Knuckles walks in the room with a dark red fox with bright purple hair. Knuckles gestures towards me and proceeds to sit down by Shadow. The fox sits down beside me.

"Hello Tails, I'm Silas. Knuckles told me that you were looking for somebody. Did he tell me the truth, or what, hon?" the fox says in a almost chipper tone as he turns to face me.

"I guess, I mean I haven't really had a chance to think about it. Shaun, my ex, just broke up with me a couple of days ago. You know, just forget what I just said. Sure, I'm looking for someone. You seem nice Silas. Would you like to go out?" I say, mumbling all but the last three sentences.

"Sure I would, else I wouldn't have bothered you about it!" he says in such a peppy voice that it causes some of the students to look back at us.

"Silas, if you can't speak in a indoor voice, then don't speak at all." Ms. Vanilla says at that moment.

"Yes, ma'am!" Silas says in an embarrassed, but normal, tone.

"Good, now don't let whatever you and Tails talk about cause you to do that again." she says as she sits back down at the desk.

"Okay, so wanna go somewhere after school, Tails?" Silas says as he turns back to me.

"Not today, too much has happened. How about you come with me to my place?" I say after a few seconds.

"So soon? Are you sure?" Silas says as he looks at me with mischievous eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I am still getting used to everything, so I am a bit too worn thin right now to go on a full date. So can you just settle for some cuddling at my place?" I say after working the courage back up.

"Sure, I can settle for that. I have to ask though, is Tails really your name or is it just a nickname?" he says as he looks over at me.

"It's both. Don't ask how, I will tell you in due time, but for now, let's enjoy the day." I say as the bell dismissing homeroom ends.

We both stand up and walk out of the classroom, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, and Amy surrounding us.

"What's up, Silas?" I ask as I move in closer to him.

"Since I'm forbidden to fight, long story by the way, Sonic and Knuckles decided to travel with me to protect me. Especially since the bigots love the fact that I'm an easy target thanks to that. I'll tell you more when we get to your place. But for now, let's enjoy the walk." Silas says as he offers his hand.

I hesitate for a moment before I grab his hand. I feel the happiness that I remember from being with Shaun flow back into me. No, this feeling is ten times better than what I felt with Shaun. I place a quick kiss on Silas's cheek, surprising him.

He actually stopped walking and looked right at me, before saying, "I thought you were shy, cutie?"

"I normally am, but something about you makes me feel so at ease. I love you already." I say as I we start walking again.

We make it into class, the both of us blushing. Before we can take our seats, I hear a familiar voice yell, "Oh great, more fags!"

"Butch Daniles, if I hear another outbreak like that, I am going to put you in ISS!" the teacher, a large black and red wolf says as we sit down.

"Hello class, we have a new student, so I am going to reintroduce myself and then introduce the new student. My name is Michael Hollows and I shall be your English & Language Arts instructor for this semester. Occasionally you may see Coach Alders in here instead of me, but don't worry, he knows everything I do about teaching this class. So he will be able to help you guys out whenever I am not here. Okay, now class, the new student is another wonderfully gifted child and I expect you guys to show him the same respect you do each other. Tails, can you please stand up for just a second and tell us just a little about you? If you're too nervous, then get Silas to help you." the wolf says as he paces in front of the class.

I motion for Silas to grab my hand as I stand up. Thanks to the happiness seemingly flowing out of his hand into me, I work up the courage to speak.

"Hello, I am Tails Fox, I just transferred here from Station Square and I am hoping to enjoy my time here. I hope that we can all get along. Can I sit now, Mr. Hollows?" I say, before getting really nervous.

"Yes you can, Tails. That was very good. I hope that you shan't be too nervous, we have a book reading to do today." he says as he pulls a book out from behind his desk.

I notice that everyone takes a copy of the same book out of their bags. I didn't have one.

As I was double checking to be sure whether I did or not, I heard a light plop on my desk.

I look up to see the teacher standing over me.

"I knew that you didn't have a copy as I assigned it just a few days ago. Please be sure to bring it back to me at the end of class." Mr. Hollows says as he walks back to the front of the classroom, another book in hand.

I pick up the book and read the title. "The Sea of Trolls."

"Alright class, turn back to page 74. Alright, I know that the other teachers would have you all take turns reading this book, but I am just going to read a few sentences today." the teacher says as he sits down at his desk.

"Now then, let's start.

The first thing Jack heard was the wind. It drove out of the sea and howled past the house, making the roof shake. It burrowed under the door. Cold air spread along the floor, and the fire sprang to life. Behind this was a rattling like pebbles rolling on a beach, except that it grew louder and louder until it burst upon Jack's sleep like thunder." Mr. Hollows reads in a rather entertaining style. Almost theatrical in how he pronounced things.

"Alright, I just want a quick little assignment on what the imagery that was used brought to your mind. I will let you have about 15 minutes, then we have to get to doing some more serious work. After all, I have to start you guys on Greek Myths today." Mr. Hollows says as he puts the book back and moves over to his computer.

I write down exactly what that little paragraph made me think of. To me, it sounded like a large, angry feral wolf, with a great powerful howl, howling in annoyance at meeting resistance.

"Trying to woo the teacher too, fag? What's the matter, your boyfriend not enough for you?" Butch says as I realize that he's standing right beside me.

He starts to raise his fist to swing at me when I realize that he is frozen in place by a odd colored energy.

"Mortal Bind! Do not attack any student in my class! Especially LGBT students! I warned you Butch! Until I feel that you can be trusted with behaving in my class, I shall control your actions. Now Sit! At the end of class, I shall hand you over to Professor Malix" Mr. Hollows yells as the strange energy forms a visible cord between him and Butch.

Butch sits down in the nearest empty desk and puts his head down.

"I am sorry to have to do this to him, but I still believe that a bigot like him deserves an education. He can still hear me and I can hear his thoughts, so he should learn not to cuss me in his head while I have him like this. I have received permission from the principal, and your parents, to do this whenever you do something like this, Butch, so you cannot sue. Alright, now everybody, I hope that you did do the assignment." Mr. Hollows says as he walks around the class room. He stops when he gets to me and says "Very good Tails, that is the very same image I had, rather ironic for me though, isn't it? Anyway, would you and your friends mind stopping in here for lunch, I don't trust Butch to mind Professor Malix for too long. And he may very well try to finish what he started. Plus I have some things to speak with you specifically about."

"Yes sir!" I say quickly.

"Alright, now thanks to the horseplay from Mr. Daniles, I am too frustrated to remember what I had wanted to discuss with the class. So, just read either more of The Sea of Trolls, or start reading the chapter on Greek Myths in the Mythology book." he says as he sits back down at the desk. I start at the beginning of The Sea of Trolls and find that it is a really good book. I made it quite a bit into it when the bell rang just a few minutes later.

As the bell rings, we get up and start to leave the classroom, but I remember about the book. I walk back in and hand the book to Mr. Hollows.

"Thanks, Tails. Remember, come back here at lunch time." he says as I walk out the door, past a large hulking tiger, who I assume is Professor Malix. I hear a word that sounds like "Release!" said loudly, followed by the sound of Butch cussing his head off. A short while later, Professor Malix passes by me and Silas with Butch in his arms.

We make it into my math class without any more incidents. The teacher is a moody tabby cat, but she isn't too bad. Math drags by, until the bell for lunch rings. Since me and Silas had the same class, we went on back to Mr. Hollows's Classroom.

Once inside, I see that all of our friends are already there, even Sonic.

"Ah, Mr. Dowel and Mr. Fox, so good that you could make it." Mr. Hollows says as we walk in.

Sitting down right beside Mr. Hollows was a rather large male fox, he looked a little, I dunno, crazy or something and a lot like me.

"Go ahead, children, get yourselves some food. We don't want you to starve." the large fox said in a slightly hyped up voice with a strange accent.

"Rave, I forgot to inform Tails about why specifically I asked him here, can you keep all but Silas away from us for a moment?" Mr. Hollows says as he stands up.

"Sure babe, but you owe me." Rave says as Mr. Hollows stands up.

"Of course, but that will have to wait. We are at school after all." Mr. Hollows says as he walks over to me.

"Welcome Tails, to a little group some of the students and I started a few years back. It's our school's Gay-Straight Alliance. I asked you specifically to come here because I know about your trouble at home. I swear I am gonna get Amadeus back for this. I can't believe that he would disown you just for being who you are. Don't be surprised Miles, I am family." he says, pausing to see if I respond, then saying "Oh right, I forgot that Amadeus disowned his brother. Which meant he never told you about us. Anyway, I am the husband of your Uncle Draven, the guy I just called Rave, so you can come to me for anything, nephew. Silas, I shall have a talk with your cousin later on, when I pay Amadeus a visit."

"Wha?" was the only sound I could make for a moment. How the hell had I been found out so easily.

"You heard me, Tails. I know that Amadeus kicked you out because of Silas's cousin. I won't say how I found out, but I did. I just had a thought, if it's okay with Silas, would you like to move in with us?" Mr. Hollows said real quick.

"Did you already discuss it with Rave?" Silas says quickly, before I can even respond.

"Yes, of course sweetie. I did. So, what do you say?" Mr. Hollows says as he looks between us.

"I'm game if Tails is okay with it." Silas says as he looks at me.

"Sure, I will. But can I pay for my stay? Dad is forcing me to get a job anyway, and I don't want to seem like a freeloader. Oh, and can I call you Uncle Mike?" I say as I look at Mr. Hollows.

"Not while we're at school. Once we get home, sure. Thanks to Sonic, I know that you have an interview after school. After the interview, call me and I will come and pick you, and whoever is with you, up and take you to get your things." Uncle Mike says as he goes and talks to Rave.

As soon as Uncle Mike had left, Silas says "Miles huh? And you dated my cousin. That means you are Miles Prower!" he says as he looks me over.

"Was. I was Miles Theodore Prower. Thanks to my 'father' I am now Tails Dio Fox. Tails used to be my nickname, but Fox was thrown in as it was fairly common last name for middle class foxes. I have no idea where he got Dio. I guess it was just randomly picked. Sounds stupid to me, but at least I can live as I want without worrying about smudging his precious family honor. Ughh, Please do not mention that name again. As much as I enjoyed the name Miles, that was a different me. I am Tails now, okay?" I say, hoping I didn't sound too angry.

"Yes sir!" he says, looking truly sorry.

After a moment I hug him and say, "Sorry for being so rude. I hate to ask, but My curiosity is getting the better of me. Why are you not allowed to fight?"

"It's okay. As for the fighting. Simple, my powers are fully developed, but I have very little control over them right now. If my power gets out of control, then I will risk blowing up a good bit of Terra. Hence why I actually have restriction rings much like Shadow's. Except mine have no limit, they channel the energy directly to Chaos. I think they might even be a part of him." he says, pulling back his sleeve to show a ring that looked like it was made out of living water.

"Can I touch it?" I say as I look at it.

"I don't really know if you can or not. Give it a try." he says, moving his sleeve even further back.

"Okay." I say and try to poke it. It jiggles like a bunch of clear Jello around his wrist. I feel a little bit of that energy I felt earlier surge through me.

"Cool!" we both say at once.

After Silas puts his sleeves back down, I notice my friends walking towards us.

"So it's official then? You two are an item?" Sonic says as he, and Amy, walk up to us.

"Yes." I say happily as I grab Silas's hand.

"Of course." Silas says as he grips mine.

"Good. I am happy for you. Anyways, it's almost time to go, so why don't you grab some food? I know that you won't be able to make it to the official meeting this afternoon." Sonic says as he walks off, hand-in-hand with Amy.

"Good Idea." I say as I try to head to the table. Silas doesn't move. I look over to see him crying.

"What's the matter, hon?" I say as I try to hug him.

"Sorry, Tails. I just, well, remembered something bad that happened once. I will never let something similar happen to you." he says, blinking a few times.

"What happened?" I say as I manage to hug him.

"One of my former boyfriends was raped and killed in front of me. It's what drove me to using my powers in the first place. Chaos happened to have been nearby and subdued me. I heard that he punished the fuckers who did it with an appropriate punishment. Anyway, your confirming that you are with me reminded me of it. Nothing to worry about now." Silas says as he returns the hug.

The bell rings right then, so we gather our books and hoof it to our next class.

Nothing much happens until near the end of the day. My name, Silas's name, Amy's and Sonic's name are all called to report to the checkout counter with thirty minutes still to go in class.

I get up after collecting my books. Silas was already packed and waiting on me as he had put his books away already.

We grab each others' hands and walk out of the classroom. We bump into Amy in the hall. She just ignored us.

When we reached the checkout counter, Sonic and a hedgehog that looks like Sonic with a long gray beard.

"Hey there guys! I told Uncle Chuck about you two when explaining to him that I made a new friend who works with me. He asked about you, and I kinda slipped up even though I know Tails didn't want to be outed." Sonic says as he walks over to us.

"Whether I wanted to be outed or not, with what's happened in the classes we don't have with you has outed me to almost everybody." I say as we walk with him to the counter.

Shortly thereafter, Amy strolls right past us and grabs Sonic and drags him outside the school.

I can see that she is yelling at him, but I can't tell what's being said.

"That girl's gonna be the death of that boy. Everything he does, she hates. She must be awfully good in bed to be able to keep him on such a short leash, if you guys know what I mean." Uncle Chuck says, laughing a little.

"I guess." I say, feeling a big blush come onto my face.

"Well, kiddo, if you don't know what I mean yet, I am willing to bet that your boyfriend will show you sooner or later." Chuck says, before laughing again.

"Wait, why aren't you shocked, or disgusted or anything? Not that I want you to be." I say as we look at Sonic and Amy as they start to make out.

"Because, I used to fool around when I was your age. Tried both, liked both. Just wound up settling down with a woman for a while, till I went to war. When I got back, I found that she'd been cheating on me, so I divorced her. I tried dating again, but I guess I was too old or too hurt. Either way, I never found another one I cared enough about." Uncle Chuck says as we all walk out to his van.

After we all pile in, Uncle Chuck says, "Sonic said that you do need a lift to work, right?"

"If you don't mind." I say, still holding Silas's hand.

"Good. Just let me know if you'll need anymore lifts. I'll be happy to give you one. Now Sonic, Mr. Hawk has told me that you violated the rules again. After you and Tails do the interview at work, you will stay in your room with no tv or anything." Uncle Chuck says as we pull out onto the street and head off to my new work.

"Fine by me. I was just showing Tails what I could do." he says with a slightly smug attitude.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. No chillidogs for a month!" Uncle Chuck says, laughing a little.

"Not cool!" Sonic says as he starts kissing Amy.

"Could be worse, I could forbid you from seeing Amy. But I know you wouldn't obey me there anyway, so whatever." Uncle Chuck says in a matter of fact tone.

A few minutes later we pull up to the Burger Haus.

Silas and I both get out together. Sonic gets out behind us and Amy just stays in the car.

Sonic walks in and is greeted by a large male black panther.

"Hello Sonic. Tails is on his way, I assume." the panther says, not realizing that I was standing behind him..

"Actually, Mr. Black, he's right behind me. He's the yellowish one with the two tails." Sonic says as he heads into the restroom.

"Ah, Mr. Fox. Your father told me that you'd be coming by today. I trust that your boyfriend won't mind if I steal you away to a table to chat with me and Sonic?" Mr. Black says as he looks at Silas.

"I don't mind. I'm gonna get something to eat while I'm here, alright baby?" Silas says as he looks at the menu.

"Okay." I say as I let go of his hand.

I follow Mr. Black to a empty table and Sonic joins us shortly thereafter.

"Honestly, since I am doing this as a favor for your father, I already have the info I would need for a normal hire. I mainly want to get you to fill out the required paperwork. I forgot to get the folder, so I will be right back." Mr. Black says as he stands up.

A couple of seconds later, he returns with a folder.

We go through it and I sign all the necessary paperwork.

After I sign the last thing I need to sign, Mr. Black says, "Okay. I will start you out on the frontline, as the cashier. If you do good, I might move you to drive-through. If you can find a way to tuck those tails of yours closer to your body, I might even put you in the kitchen. As it stands, the risk of you getting burnt is too much. I'll see you in a few days, remember, you need some black slacks or something similar. I'll provide the shirt and a pair of non-slip shoes to use until you can afford to buy a pair that you like. Now, let me tell you something as a friend. You're a good kid, I still don't get why your dad's letting a little thing like you being gay get in the way of seeing that. Try not to let it get to you, he'll come around eventually."

"Thanks Mr. Black. I think I'll like working here if everybody is as friendly as you or Sonic." I say, feeling happier than I thought that I would.

"Everyone is, except Gus. He doesn't trust many people, so he might seem like an asshole until he gets used to you." Sonic says as he looks around.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, Sonic, you, Amy, and your uncle can go ahead and head on home. I'm gonna call my uncle and me and Silas are gonna ride with him." I say as I stand up.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Tails. And see you too, boss." Sonic says as he gets up and goes out the door.

I head on over to where Silas has sit down.

"It went good, babe?" he says, taking a bite out of a hamburger.

"Yeah, it did. I feel excited about it, too. I can't wait to work!" I say in a pretty chipper tone.

"Good! Anyway, I wasn't too sure about what you'd like, so I bought you a small cheeseburger and a chillidog with some fries. Here's your drink cup babe." Silas says as he hands me a large plastic cup that has the Burger Haus logo on it.

I get some of their root beer. Apparently it is an off-brand brewed by the owner of the Burger Haus company, Sola Donovan. At least that's what, Eric, the frontline cashier, said when I asked about it. It's simply called Root Beer, though it does have a "Donovan Brand" brand across the top of the barrel. It's pretty good, actually. I sit back down and eat the food Silas had bought. Normally, I wouldn't have ate so much, but I am not gonna waste my boyfriend's money.

"Was it good?" Silas asks as he looks at me after I finish eating.

"Yes it was. I was expecting a fast food place to have average food, but it tastes like it would in an old diner." I say as I look at him.

"It is a diner. Sola Donovan, the company owner, invested in some technology to accelerate the cooking process for the drive-through and carry-out orders. It tastes about the same, but you can't get the food custom cooked on drive-through or carry-out. However, if you dine in, you can." Silas says as he cleans up our mess.

"Do you have a cell phone, Silas? I haven't purchased a new one yet and I left my old one back with my dad." I say, trying not to tear up at the thought of dad.

"Yeah, lemme guess. Time to call your uncle?" Silas says as he whips out a touchscreen phone with a purple case and hands it to me.

"Yep." I say as I dial the number that my uncle had given me earlier.

After a few rings, I hear a somewhat familiar voice say, "Hello?"

"Is this Uncle Mike?" I say, somewhat unsure if it was his voice.

"Yes it is, Miles, or would you prefer Tails now? Anyway, I assume that your job interview went well?" he says back to me.

"It went perfect." I say to him.

"Good. I'm gonna assume you have already eaten, too. Just as well, my darling husband burnt our supper, again. I need to start cooking again, anyway, we'll be there in a few. Bye for now!" Uncle Mike says back to me, before hanging up.

"Bye." I say as I hang up Silas's phone.

"While we're waiting, I gotta run to the toilet. I'll be back out in a few, babe." Silas says as he gets up and runs to the bathroom.

"Alright." I say as I put my chin in my hands and prop my elbows on the table.

"Hello, Mr. Fox." a chipper voice says suddenly from behind me.

I make sound that shows that I was startled and look to see who it is.

"Ah, sorry about that. Nasty habit of mine. Anyway, do you know who I am?" a tall male white wolf says as I calm down.

"Sorry sir, I can't say I recognize you." I say to him.

"I am the owner of this fine diner. My name is Sola Donovan. Matthias, Mr. Black that is, informed me that he hired you as a favor to a friend of his. In the end, it's my say so that matters. I know who your father really is, as I do know Matthias' friends. Since I heard about what happened with your father, if you can prove that you are a hard worker and a good choice for my store, I will guarantee you a scholarship for whatever college you sign up for out of high school. Since it seems that your father may not come around anytime soon. Of course, the same offer will go to any lovers you are with at that point, too. If they are willing to work hard once there." he says as he takes a seat beside me.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." I say, trying not to show how nervous I am about the fact that I'm speaking with the big boss.

"Polite, I love that in my employees. And don't think of this as special treatment, truthfully, I offer the same to every new hire. The only thing special that I am doing for you, is extending it to your lovers. Now, don't disappoint me, Tails." Mr. Donovan says as he stands back up and walks off to behind the counter.

"So, Mr. Donovan spoke to you in person? Nice, that means he has good hopes for you. Anyway, isn't your uncle here yet, baby?" Silas says as he sits down beside me.

"Not yet. I mean you were only gone for a little over a minute, and I'm sure that it will take a little while longer than that for them to get here." I say as I hug him.

"Yeah, guess so. Anyway, I love you already, Tails. How about your next off day we go on an official date?" Silas says as he plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I'd be an idiot to turn down that offer, baby." I say as I pull him into a kiss. He quickly returns it. I'm not entirely sure how long we kissed, but I do know that the only thing that really stopped us was my uncle tapping me on the shoulder and saying, "Alright boys, that's enough making out for now. People are staring at you two. Let's get your stuff, Tails."

"Alright." I say as I grab Silas's hand and we head out to the car. Uncle Mike's car looks a lot like a Prius, but it seems to be fully electric instead of a hybrid.

Sometime later, we arrive at my apartment and gather my things. The landlord agrees to nullify the contract for no extra charge as he owed my uncle a favor. It took only a few minutes to gather my belongings, so we were on the way to Uncle Mike's house before nightfall.

It turns out that his house is on top of a hill over looking a small lake and a large cliff. The cliff has a small shed on it that I hope is his so I can make a place to hang with my friends that will be safe.

Anyway, his house is a two story colonial in a black and silver paint scheme. The inside is set up in a modern style that honestly looks great, but it can't be that easy to keep clean. Not to mention that every room seems to have the latest tech available for each type. Anyway, my room is at the top of the staircase, pretty much right at the top of it, really.

It only takes one trip to get all my things into my new room. Here's a description of my new room for you, it has a white carpet, a white bed big enough for two people to sleep on is in the middle of the room, a computer desk with a brand new computer is set up beside the window and an entertainment center loaded with the latest systems, an LED HDTV, and a Dolby Digital Surround Sound system. The dresser is opposite the computer desk and has a rather large mirror on it. Oh, and everything seems to made out of high quality maple. Looks good, actually.

"Wow, babe! Your uncle knows how to live! How the hell does he afford all this on a teacher's salary?" Silas says as he sits on my bed.

"Well, we still don't know what Rave does, do we?" I say as I put my clothes away in my dresser.

"You got a point, babe,. That is, except that I do know what he does. He currently washes dishes on night shift at the local bar." Silas says as he lays on his back and stares at my ceiling.

"Half right, young Master Dowel. I do wash dishes there, as a favor for a friend, who happens to own the nightclub. And I had better not catch you in there again until you're 21, if you wish to date Tails. Anyway, I don't work as I made a lot off of the Chaos Drive systems that power most cars and homes nowadays. I still get some money each time one is made, so I don't have to worry about that. But, that wasn't why I had came up here. Silas, Michael and I have agreed that if you want to stay here tonight, you can. I'll get you some bedclothes, and wash your current clothes so that you'll have something to wear tomorrow. I will give your brother a call to let him know that you're okay. It's a good thing tomorrow's Saturday, it's almost eleven. Anyways, see you boys in the morning. Oh, and please don't fool around tonight. I have a massive headache and our room is just down the hall from yours. You can some other time, but not tonight. Anyways, goodnight you two." Rave says as he exits the room.

"Goodnight." Silas and I say at the same time.

"Well, I'm gonna get some clothes together and shower right quick. I love you, baby." I say as I gather my clothes before leaving the room. It took me a few minutes to find a bathroom, but it has everything I need for a shower. About a half hour later, I finish my shower and head back to my room. Surprisingly Silas isn't in there, so I head downstairs to check with my uncles to see if they've seen him.

"Yeah, he's in the shower on this floor. His brother said it's okay as he figured that he would after hooking you two up." Rave says as he hugs the sleeping form of Uncle Mike while they are cuddled on the couch.

"So, uh, this brother? Would it be Knuckles?" I say as I look at Uncle Rave.

"Yes, of course, sweetie. He only has the one. Anyway, Knuckles just wanted to say that he cares for the both of you and already loves you like a brother. Oh, and he wishes the both of you a goodnight." Uncle Rave says as he starts twirling his finger in the hair on top of Uncle Mike's head.

"Alright. Uh, Uncle Rave?" I say as I sit down in a chair nearby them.

"Yes, sweetie?" he says, looking at me.

"Why do you have such a strange accent? And why do you talk so fast?" I say as I look at him.

"The accent is a symptom of a disease that I believe is called Foreign Accent Syndrome. Seems to be caused by a very minor stroke or something. As for the speed, I have always talked real fast, thought the condition has made it a bit worse." Uncle Rave says as he makes sure to speak slowly so I could understand him better.

"I understand, Uncle Rave. Anyway,please tell Silas I am in bed waiting on him." I say as I head on back toward my bedroom.

"I will, just remember, absolutely no fooling around tonight. You two can cuddle and kiss, but if I hear any indication so much as a handjob is going on, then he will sleep on the couch." Uncle Rave says as he turns the TV off.

"Alright, Uncle, I promise nothing sexual will go on tonight." I say as I head up the stairs.

I strip down to my briefs and crawl into bed. I turn my TV on and lay there, finding my mind drifiting to how my boyfriend would look as he is showering. By the time he actually makes it to our room, I have a raging boner that is very noticeable.

"Uh, babe? You still awake?" I hear him say as he enters my bedroom.

"Yes, why?" I say as I roll over. I see he is standing there with a towel still wrapped around his waist.

"Well, it seems your uncles remembered to get my clothes to wash, but they forgot my bedclothes." he says as he sits down on my bed.

"Okay, uh, let's see if you can wear any of mine." I say as I crawl out of the bed and dig out a pair of drawers.

After a few different pairs, we give up and he crawls into my bed as naked as can be.

"It isn't fair for me to sleep clothed when you can't, so I am going to sleep naked, too." I say, ditching my briefs.

"Yeah right, babe. You just wanna feel my naked body against yours. Not that I mind." Silas says as he watches me crawl into bed.

"Remember though, my Uncle said no fooling around, so the most we can do tonight is cuddle." I say as I pull him into a hug.

"I know, but I am not responsible if we wind up bucking against each other at some point." he says as I feel his dick brush mine.

"True enough. If they ask, then tell them I sleep naked anyway and I didn't have any bedclothes that fit you. That is almost entirely true." I say as we lay there, holding each other with our fronts pressed against each others.

"Yes it is." Silas says as he closes his eyes.

"Goodnight, babe, I love you." I say as I kiss him on the lips.

" Goodnight and I love you too, hon." he says and kisses me back.

We both drift off to sleep like this.


End file.
